A New Addiction
by Ellasphere
Summary: Cam has a rooftop visitor during a stressful case. Cadgins romance.


**AN: This a Cadgins romance so if it isn't your thing step away now. If you haven't thought of the pairing before go and read some Cadgins stories as there are some amazing ones out there and it's still a fairly new pairing with not many follows, so go people! I do not in any way endorse the use of cigarettes and I am myself not a smoker, not that I could be even if I wanted to.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or anything related to it even though I really want to. I only own the idea. **

Dr Camille Saroyan was stressed. Wait. Stressed didn't even cover it. She was stretched to her breaking point and sapped of all energy. The case that the squints were currently working on was both physically and mentally exhausting. It involved a group of children, all with blue eyes and blonde hair who had been kidnapped and murdered as part of dark cult sacrifice. It was bad enough working with murdered children but even worse when they had been killed in such a way. Not that any type of murder was good. It was just worse when the murders believed themselves to be justified in their actions. The whole team had been working as quickly and efficiently as they could for the past week but they were still no closer to finding the killer. It didn't help that Booth was constantly breathing down their necks pressing them for answers which they didn't have. It was enough to drive anyone to insanity. It didn't help that she had to lead the rest of them and set an example which meant staying at work longer than necessary and under no conditions show any type of weakness or tiredness. She had got hardly any sleep last night as she had had a major row with her adopted daughter Michelle over her latest boyfriend. The result: one exhausted, irritated woman.

And that was why she found herself on the rooftop of the Jeffersonian Institute watching the sunset with a cigarette in one hand. Her hair had come free of its usual tight bun and her long raven locks flowed down her back in ripples. Raising one delicate hand she took a long drag of the cigarette savouring the taste before exhaling slowly. Cigarettes always helped her in stressful situations. Her shoulders started to relax as the chemicals began to work their magic and her thoughts started to drift away from the case and onto a more pleasant subject, or rather person.

Hodgins. She had found herself thinking about the bug and slime guy a lot recently and her thoughts weren't always work related. She always admired Hodgins for his brilliant work ethic and intelligence whilst, unlike Dr Brennan, being able to interact in the 'real world'. Admire. Nothing more. When she had first started working here she had been seeing Booth and Hodgins until recently had been seriously dating Angela. But now both were both free and Cam could daydream all she wanted. Brennan and Booth spent all their time together and occasionally with Angela who was avoiding Hodgins as if he were the plague so it was only natural that she socialised with Hodgins more often then she used to. It was during this new spent time that Cam's feelings started to grow and take a more definite shape, until she realised that this was way more than a school girl crush. She considered acting on her feelings, maybe inviting him to her house for a meal before she reminded herself that he was obviously still in love with the gorgeous and flirty forensic artist whom she could never compete with. In her own opinion at least. She was his boss for goodness sake!

Looking out across the Washington D.C skyline watching the sun as it disappears behind the shimmering horizon she let out a sigh before taking another drag of her cigarette.

"You do realise that by smoking that cigarette you're dramatically reducing your already short life span" a familiar voiced called out from behind here. Jumping in the air from shock, Cam spun round to find herself face to face with her favourite entomologist. How he had managed to get so closer without her being aware was mystery.

"Good God, Hodgins. Are you trying to give me a heart attack? What do you mean 'my already short life span'?" she managed to stutter, her heart still beating madly against her ribcage. Being in such close proximity to the man had put her on the edge.

"Well judging from your facial expression earlier, when Booth came in asking for more information I think the chances of you dying some time soon of stress are highly likely. I didn't mean to frighten you; you were just to wrapped up in your thoughts to here me coming. Though you'll give yourself a heart attack yourself if you don't stop smoking." Hodgins replied.

"It's not as easy as you think. Anyway, it's not like I'm a heavy smoker. I only have them when I'm stressed or upset. I've tried giving it up but then I need to find something to replace it with; something better to stop me going back to them." At her words Hodgins took as step closer leaving barely any space between their bodies.

"I have an idea that might help" he whispered huskily into her ear before reaching down and claiming her enticing lips with his own. As soon as their lips touched Cam understood the old cliché of fireworks in the head. It was mind blowing. Much better than kissing Booth or another of her old romantic partners for that matter. It was full of passion and intense longing. The sort that left you craving for more. Hodgins' hands clutched at her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer and running her hands through his curly hair. Eventually they had to break apart due to lack of oxygen. Resting his forehead against hers Hodgins gazed into her deep chocolate eyes before saying

"Wow. That was…"

"Intense. Amazing. Incredible" Cam supplied.

"Yeah"

"Hmm… Well I think I've found my new addiction." Cam remarked before initiating round two.


End file.
